There is a need for an effective and light-weight means for controlling helicopter vibrations. There is a need for light-weight helicopter vibration control systems with rotating masses. There is a need for light-weight helicopter vibration control systems with actuators that can create biaxial or planar forces. There is a need for a robust system for controlling vibration control rotating masses to create planar forces used in controlling helicopter vibrations.